The Pirate Prince and I
by LadyAzelas
Summary: When the Pirate King sends his son Antonio on an assignment to find and bring back a priceless treasure. Antonio can't refuse. Full Summary inside. Much better than it sounds. Yes this is a Spamano yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When the King of the Pirates Lope de Aguirre sends his son Antonio on an assignment to pillage a small village in Italy which is to hold one of the world's greatest treasures, Antonio follows without question. But when he tries to steal it he's met with a very fiery guardian. Lovino Vargas. What will happen? Read and Review.**

**Rated: M for Lovino's mouth. Suggestive themes, and future hard core yaoi.**

**Pairings: Main: Antonio/Lovino Other: Mild Antonio/Francis, Gilbert/Matthew, Ludwig/Feliciano**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Antonio took a deep breath of the sweet salty air around him. He couldn't get enough of that smell of the ocean, the feeling of the wind blowing across his face. He walked down to the deck running his hand over the painted and polished wood of his ship 'Calypso'. Calypso was his everything, he had designed her and made sure that the crew on his ship knew how to take care of her properly. To Antonio a ship was like a woman, treat her right and she'll be good. Treat her callously and she'll turn on you. Much like the ocean, she was harsh indeed. Antonio respected them both, and it was thanks to this that he often times got lucky.

Calypso was his wife and the ocean was his mistress, and he gave them both equal love and respect.

The brunette sighed softly and looked at the midnight sky. He should really be resting before the big raid. But he couldn't lay still, his body was ready to go. Some of the men were also restless, they sat below deck playing cards awaiting orders. Some had found themselves in a light sleep, they were the lucky ones. They wouldn't be dead tired when everyone else crashed hard from lack of sleep and the adrenaline rush.

"Can't sleep mon capitaine?" Antonio jumped a bit when that sultry sweet voice came up behind him. "It was getting quite cold in bed when you left me," Pale arms wrapped around his waist from behind and the smell of roses invaded Antonio's space. The pirate prince smiled softly and turned around in those arms looking down at the blond that held him.

Francis Bonnefoy, a young frenchman that Antonio had picked up back when he was sailing through France and England. He had decided to keep him for 'personal reasons'. Might as well before someone else got him, the man was real easy on the eyes and he was really good in bed.

At the same time he also picked up Francis' adoptive teenage son Matthew. He works as a cabin boy on the Calypso. Not long after though he started catching the eye of Antonio's first mate, Gilbert. They soon started courting but have not yet become lovers. This surprised Antonio. Gilbert usually took what he wanted when he wanted. Antonio came to the conclusion that Gilbert might just care for the boy, and that was often dangerous with their line of work.

"I can't lay still for a second Francis," he said. "There's just too much excitement for me, you know how I get before raids," he said. The blonde chuckled and leaned up on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his Captain's lips. Antonio smiled and kissed back sliding his hands down the Frenchman's back and grabbed his butt firmly causing a gasp to slip from the blond.

"Maybe...I can help you calm down a bit Captain," Francis purred as he pressed against Antonio. The pirate grinned and pulled him close pressing their bodies tighter together and feeling the beginnings of Francis' erection against his thigh just turned him on even more. He leaned down to kiss Francis' neck before the sound of the bell rang out. He pulled away from Francis and went to the bow looking out. Through the darkness he saw the silhouette of the coast of Italy.

Blood rushing and an almost sadistic grin on his face. They were finally there. He turned around and saw Gilbert emerge from his cabin a sleepy Matthew following him leaning against the door rubbing his eyes. The silver haired man smiled as he stood next to his captain and looked at the coast.

"Just a little longer," Gilbert said with a toothy grin. Antonio nodded and looked at his first mate. He remembered the first time he met Gilbert. He had been caught eyeing the ship with his brother Ludwig about three years ago as it was being built. Actually it was thanks to Gilbert and Ludwig that Calypso even made it into the water.

"Yeah, you had better go get dressed. You're not that scary with nothing but your pants on," Antonio joked. Gilbert looked down at himself and laughed putting his hands on hips.

"Are you kidding everyone fears the awesome me!" he boasted loudly. Antonio rolled his eye as he watched Gilbert walk back to Matthew and guided him back inside the safety of the cabin probably sending him back to bed as he got ready for the raid. Antonio looked out and smiled. Whatever treasure was out there, it was his for the taking.

"You're not going to hurt anyone are you?" Matthew asked as he crawled back into bed. Gilbert smiled lightly at his lover. Matthew was so innocent it was cute! But Gilbert wouldn't say it outloud, that would be un-awesome. He sat on the bed and pulled his boots on.

"Don't worry Mattie, we're not going to hurt anyone unless it's absolutely necessary," he said. Matt frowned slightly. He didn't like violence, and he hated when he saw Gilbert come back to the ship with blood stains that weren't his. Gilbert looked at Matt and sighed softly pulling on his shirt. He reached over and ran his fingers through Matt's soft brown hair.

"You're going to be safe right?" Matt asked. He leaned into Gilbert's touch with a light smile. The other man just grinned and knelt next to the bed sliding his hand from Matt's hair to his cheek. Matt's blue eyes opened and he smiled at him.

"I'm always all right. It's one of the things that just makes me plain awesome," he boasted. Matt laughed softly and blushed when Gilbert placed a kiss to his lips. "I'll be back later in the morning," he said getting up. He grabbed his vest, his coat, gun, and sword. Making sure he had everything he looked back at Matt. The boy was still giving him those concerned blues.

Gilbert approached him and gently laid Matthew down on the bed. He took off the boy's glasses putting them aside and tucked him into the thick blanket. "I'll be back by the time you wake up," he whispered and pressed a tender kiss to his love's forehead. "Go to sleep now Mattie," Matt smiled and gave a sleepy nod as he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. Gilbert smiled and blew out the candle leaving his cabin.

The rest of the crew had already assembled into three jolly boats. One boat would be lead by Gilbert, one by Antonio, and the last by Ludwig. Only a few stayed behind to look after the ship. As they all piled into the boats Antonio's heart sped up more and more out of excitement. And then alarm bells rang off shore. Yes... he thought. This was going to be fun.

Meanwhile on land, the two Vargas brothers stood side by side at the mouth of the temple where they served as guardians for the Gods treasure. The Staff of Armageddon. The eldest of the two glared at the pirate ship that had anchored off the shore. His younger brother held onto his sleeve nervously. The alarm had been sounded awaking the brothers and they rushed to see the looming threat of pirates that were invading them.

Lovino looked away glaring. They had dealt with pirates before, this wouldn't be any different. He took his brother's hand and pulled him to the chamber where the staff was being held.

"Fratello..." his younger brother whimpered as the doors shut behind them. "What are we going to do?" he asked. Lovino looked at the staff and sighed.

"What we always do Feli... protect the staff with everything we've got," he said and looked at his brother. "Even at the cost of our own lives." Feliciano swallowed hard and looked at the staff that he had promised his life too.

"Ve~ I was afraid you were going to say that..." he said with a sad sigh. Lovino looked at the door and sat on the steps leading to the staff alter. He pulled out his dagger and glared at the doors. If those pirates wanted the staff, they were going to have to take it over his cold dead body.

**Well that's part one. ^_^ Reviews are rewarded with lots of love and sugar coated happiness clouds!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long I was kind of at a loss of what to do. Thanks to the reviews I got though it motivated me! Also I've been kind of busy this week with a job interview and my permit test coming up. So here's part two! Enjoy! Reviews are Rewarded with lots of love and sugar coated happiness clouds that rain candy! **

Shots rang through the town, fires blazed and people screamed as they tried to run from the pirates. Antonio grinned as he looked around at his men causing havoc, though he wanted to join in on the fun he would have to wait until he got the treasure that lay inside of the temple.

"Gilbert! Stay here and make sure any loot worth stealing is stolen! Ludwig you're with me!" he called. Gilbert gave a loud cry of joy as he repeated the order to the men. Ludwig followed closely to Antonio as they walked up the hill to the temple.

They entered the dark quiet halls keeping an eye out for any spies that may have hidden behind the pillars. The two got to large wooden doors and pushed them open. On a pedestal in the center of the room laid the Staff of Armageddon. Antonio smirked and walked in with Ludwig.

"Don't move," a low voice said holding a dagger to Antonio's throat. The pirate paused and looked to the side as he watched a boy slid out from behind the door. He was short, maybe about five feet and a few inches give or take. Antonio couldn't see anything but his mouth because of the robes he was wearing that covered the rest of his face. "You're in a sacred place pirate," the boy spat. Antonio just chuckled and went the grab the boys wrist only to have his hand cut.

"Quick little fox..." Antonio hissed nursing his wounded hand. Ludwig when to grab his sword from his side but Antonio stopped. "I can handle him Ludwig you just get the staff," the blonde man looked at his captain questionably before nodding and making his way to the altar.

"Feliciano!" the boy called. Another boy came out from behind the altar trembling and holding a dagger in front of him. He was dressed in the same white robes as he brother and had the same type of cross around his neck.

"S-Stay back," Feliciano stuttered to Ludwig. "I I'm not afraid to use this!" he tried to raise his voice to sound brace but it wasn't working. Ludwig kept approaching him. Feliciano took a step back until he felt his back hit the altar. He stood there shaking before his dagger fell with a clatter. "Oh god please don't kill me!" he yelled and held Ludwig's ankles. "I surrender!" he cried. Ludwig growled and tried to kick Feliciano off.

"Get off me," he hissed and finally dislodged Feliciano from his leg and let him roll down the hard stone steps. The smaller boy just laid there sniffling in pain.

"Feliciano you coward! Protect the staff!" Lovino yelled. While he was distracted Antonio slapped the dagger from his hands and grabbed Lovino's arm twisting it behind his back. "Ah! You fucking bastard! Let me go! Let me the fuck go!" Lovino screamed. Antonio just chuckled and held the squirming Lovino to his chest.

"You're quite the vixen," Antonio whispered into Lovino's ear. "Why don't you show me your face little vixen," said and pulled down Lovino's hood. For a moment Antonio could only stare at the dark flawless skin, and those deep eyes that held fiery hate and anger in them. In Antonio's mind he was the most beautiful being that he's ever seen. He looked up at Ludwig and smirked as the blond picked up the staff with ease. "Good job Ludwig. Pick that little one up too, we can use them as collateral to get back to the ship," he said and leaned down to Lovino's ear with a smirk. "And we could always use more cabin boys," he said with a light purr.

All Lovino could do was turn away in disgust as he struggled against the pirates grasp. The blond pirate knelt down to his brother and picked him up roughly making the smaller male yelp. Lovino felt his blood boil and his vision turned red.

"Damn it! Leave my little brother alone you fucker! When I get the chance I'm going to gouge out your eyes put them between your legs and make you watch as I castrate you with a rusty knife!" He yelled as he was dragged out and down the temple steps. Antonio could only laugh and looked at Ludwig that held Feliciano by the back of the neck. The smaller Italian was nursing his wrist that looked to either be sprained or broken. Not like it mattered at the moment.

The villagers shouted angrily and screamed at the pirates that were still looting and destroying their town. Lovino scowled and turned away. He had failed, he thought. It was his and Feliciano's job to protect the Staff. If it fell into the wrong hands then it could mean disaster for the world. He could feel his chest tighten in guilt. Their grandfather, Romulus was the former guardian of the staff until he passed away leaving Feli and himself in charge. He could be so disappointed.

Lovino grunted as he and Feli were pushed into a long boat. Feliciano whimpered and crawled over to his brother. Lovino sighed. He wouldn't admit it but he did love his brother, more than anything but it was just in his personality not to show it. Feliciano whimpered and buried his head into his brother's shoulder still holding his wrist to his chest. Lovino gently took it into his hand and looked at it.

"It'll be okay," he said lightly. "Just a sprain," Feliciano nodded with a sniffle and went back to cradling it his head still on Lovino's shoulder. Lovino looked up at Antonio as he called his men back to the boats. The Spaniard stared back into those fiery pools that were the elder Vargas' eyes.

"Hey boss!" someone called. Antonio pulled away from the intense stare that he found himself in and looked up at Gilbert who had a bottle of rum in one hand and his gun in the other. Antonio rolled eyes eyes upward. That was not a good mix and Matthew was not going to let Gilbert in bed with him if he was drunk.

"Gilbert! Call the men back we're heading back to the ship," he said. Normally he never had to order Gilbert to do anything. Antonio would just tell him something and Gilbert would do it without question. Gilbert pouted and looked at Antonio's boat. They had what they came for and two little new cabin boys he figured. He raised his gun shooting twice into the air. That was the signal to leave. Antonio went to the back and sat with the brothers. Lovino had his head resting against his brothers who had fallen asleep. He was making soft 'Ve~' sounds as he breathed. As for Lovino he had that deadly look in his eyes that said. 'Stay the fuck away from my brother or you lose your fucking dick'.

When they got back to the ship Ludwig was the first one on board carrying the staff, then Feliciano followed by Lovino and then Antonio. When the captain was on board he looked at the two Italians that were being held by their hoods by Ludwig who had given the staff to Matthew to put in the Captain's cabin. Antonio approached them with a cold look that make Feliciano flinch and Lovino shiver.

"You two belong to me now. You are no longer guardians of the staff, in fact on this ship you're nothing," he said. "You," he said looking at Feliciano. "You will be a personal cabin boy to Ludwig," he said pointing to the German man behind them. Feliciano looked up at him and flinched away at the cold look his head bowing. Antonio looked at Lovino and gave a dark smirk. "And you will be mine," he said grabbing his jaw lightly. Lovino growled and spat in his face.

"Like hell I will bastard. I'd rather be dead!" he snarled. Antonio wiped his face and gave a sickeningly sweet smile. Lovino suddenly felt his blood turn cold, however his face remained unchanged.

"I'm sure we can figure something out," he said in that innocent voice. He grabbed Lovino's arm roughly and pulled him away from his brother's grip.

"Fratello!" Feliciano wanted to go to him but with Ludwig's hands still on his shoulders he found it extremely hard to fight him. The German man leaned down and pressed his lips to Feliciano's ear as he watched the Captain drag the boy's brother away.

"Listen to me. I know you want to help your bruder, but right now you wouldn't only manage in getting yourself locked up too," he said. Feliciano looked up at him with large, teary, amber eyes that almost managed to melt the third in commands heart. Almost. Feliciano looked back as his brother disappeared below deck.

"Ve~" he sighed sadly his shoulders drooping sadly. Even his curl drooped a bit. Ludwig sighed and pushed Feliciano towards his cabin to start putting him to work. Feliciano looked back at the way his brother disappeared and started to really worry about him.

**I know I must've botched a few things but like I said in the beginning I was having a hard time with this one. The next chapter shouldn't be to hard and I'll probably be less stressed out and caffeine high like I am right now. I'll post the next part as soon as possible! Lot's of love!**

**- ****Lady Azelas**


End file.
